Water resource issues in the world's lesser developed countries present special challenges. These challenges include limited drinking-water supplies, lack of sanitation facilities, and difficulties in water transport. These challenges are compounded by the limited availability of traditional sources of power in such countries, in that fossil fuel and electrical power are expensive and result in increased costs associated with the initial purchase and operation of equipment.